La Mujer Maravilla
by Agustina091
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces, un beso y una Mujer Maravilla que nadie sabe quien es... #OneShot #Ranma #Akane #Rankane


**LA MUJER MARAVILLA**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen._

xx Ranma xx

Muy bien, aquí es dónde hacemos pausa para relajarnos, y con mucha calma, centrarnos en la situación que se me presenta en estos momentos... _–Que rayos está pasando?_

La _Mujer Maravilla_ huía despavorida hacia la entrada, yo le observaba la espalda que se alejaba, como en cámara lenta, de mi visón hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre… _–Que carajo fue eso?_

Ahora bien, la cuestión es quién era la _Mujer Maravilla…_ la completa desconocida -y bastante desubicada- acababa de robarme mi primer beso, y así como así, había desaparecido de la misma manera que en la que emergió de quien sabe dónde. Me lamenté del despiste, no había registrado a nadie, exceptuando a _Cleopatra_ , que -por cierto- estaba tan hermosa, y sexy, que no le saqué los ojos de encima, salvo claro para pasar un rato con mis amigos y compañeros de papel. El resto del mundo era un cero a la izquierda, por lo tanto no tenía la más pálida idea de quien era la dichosa _Mujer Maravilla_. La única imagen de ella que tenía era el exagerado antifaz dorado… Un segundo, la verdadera Mujer Maravilla no usa antifaz _. -Me han jodido.-_ Muy centrado en mis pensamientos me hallaba, que no me di cuenta que me estaban rodeando.

-Pobre Akane, espero que no haya visto.- Murmuraban a un lado dos _personajes_ _X_ (no me acuerdo el nombre en este momento).

 _-Akane…-_ Observé detalladamente todo el salón con mi súper visión, no la veía. Escaneé cada personaje, cada disfraz, cada individuo. No había _Cleopatra_.

-Dónde está Akane?- Le pregunté a Asami en cuanto la identifiqué.

-Akane, Yuka y Sayuri se fueron hace rato, son tan aburridas… Y yo me quedé sola.- Contestó y rápidamente agregó -Menos mal, si no hubiera tenido que ver semejante espectáculo con esa tipa.

 _-Se fue…-_ Alivio, eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Que Akane no me hubiera visto era algo bueno, es decir, no es que piense que ella tenga que pensar algo al respecto de ese beso con la _Mujer Maravilla_ , pero tampoco quería que ella me viera así, por mí. Después de todo también teníamos un compromiso, y no tenía por qué -ni tampoco quería- ensuciarlo. En mi defensa diré que fue un beso robado, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de frenarlo, cuando me di cuenta _ella_ se había escapado. Un segundo… - _Akane se fue? Sin mí?... Sola?-_ Niña tonta, a esta hora podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Ahora la prioridad es otra.

-Hey, Quién es la _Mujer Marav…-_ Asami ya no estaba.

Ni me había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, que había más gente de la que me acordaba (Akane -y sus amigas-, el tonto de Kuno-que molestó hasta que lo mandé a volar-, Hiroshi, Daisuke, y yo; eso por tener la idea fija con _Cleopatra_ ). Me costó un montón salir del gimnasio. Cuando al fin pude salir, tuve la dicha de ver a lo lejos a la besadora anónima que ya iba saliendo del predio escolar. Me llevaba bastante ventaja pero, claro está que Ranma Saotome no se acobarda. La iba a alanzar en cuestión de un santiamén. Pero lo que Ranma Saotome tiene de fuerte, valiente, varonil y guapo, lo tiene de idiota; le grite algo así como "Hey tú, detente ahora mismo". Torpe... Torpe, torpe, torpe. Apenas volteó la cabeza divisé que no tenía antifaz puesto, aunque con la poca luz no pude ver su rostro, y para colmo cuando me vio aceleró el paso echando a correr.

La alcancé a las dos cuadras y tomándola del brazo le obligué a voltearse. Mala suerte, tenía el maldito antifaz puesto. Forcejeamos, yo para quitárselo y ella para huir. Mala suerte doble: escapó. Mala suerte triple: me tiró un gato callejero y sucio en la cara _–Puaj!-_ No solo que salí corriendo, sino que lo hice exactamente para el otro lado hasta que la perdí de vista.

Una vez que me libere del animal volví sobre mis pasos con la esperanza de encontrarla nuevamente, pero lo único que me encontré fue una peluca morocha ondulada. Ya tenía una pista, o dos: o no tenía el pelo largo, o no era morocha.

Llegué casa rápidamente, cortando camino -obviamente- por sobre tejados, patios ajenos, cercos y tapiales. Tenía que verificar que Akane haya llegado.

Sigilosamente subí al tejado y al llegar a la ventana de Akane noté que tenía el velador prendido y una tenue luz cálida traspasaba las cortinas. Seguramente estaría despierta aún, y me estaba por escuchar. Como se iba a ir sola así no más. Y si le pasaba algo?

-Akane…- Golpeé suavemente el vidrio.

…nada

-Akane…- Corrí cauteloso una hoja de la ventana y metí medio cuerpo corriendo la cortina. –Oye, estas desp…

Sobre la mesa de luz había varias cremas y un algodón sucio. Todavía se sentía el perfume de la loción humectante. En la cama reposaba tranquila, ligeramente volteada a la izquierda (la pared), la mujer que provocaba incontables sensaciones en mí. Dormía tan pacíficamente que me afectó. Pocas veces uno podía ver a una Akane tan mansa y bella como esa que veía yo en ese momento. Eso es un privilegio que tengo el agrado de poseer. Silenciosamente terminé de entrar al cuarto y me aproximé a la mesa de luz. Apague el velador, debe haber estado tan cansada que se durmió y no alcanzó a apagarlo. La observé un momento. Estaba tan preciosa, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana que dejé abierta, bañaba su piel blanca y la hacía brillar increíblemente.

Menos mal que estaba dormida, si no… en este momento estaría flotando por algún lugar de la estratosfera. Tampoco era algo tan grave. No es que me aproveché _mal_ de su estado. Solo que… bueno, no me resistí. Le besé la mejilla accesible, casi a la altura de la comisura -fue sin querer, pero me salió así- y me fui despacito.

xx Akane xx 

-Akane…- Golpeó suavemente el vidrio.

-…

-Akane…- ~S _hlish_ ~ Escuché el deslizar de la ventana abriéndose. –Oye, estas desp…

…Silencio…

 _-Se fue… se fue? Ya se habrá ido?... No me animo a abrir los ojos._

~ _Click_ ~

…Silencio…

- _Ya se fue?..._

Repentinamente siento el contacto y la presión cálida y humedad de sus labios sobre mi mejilla, casi sobre los labios. Mi corazón se acelera. Terriblemente. Creo que puedo oír mis latidos por toda la habitación. El aire caliente de su respiración me quemaba la piel, o tal vez era el eminente sonrojo que debería estar formándose en mi cara en ese momento. Cada fibra de mi ser se estremece, desde los pies hasta la punta de los pelos. Siento como se me erizaba todo y se me ponía la piel de gallina. Pero intento -con todas mis fuerzas- permanecer quieta, inmóvil, inerte, tranquila, parsimoniosa; en fin, "dormida". Pronto la presión desaparece y el silencio reina.

~S _hlish_ ~

…Silencio…

Lentamente abrí primero un ojo, la visión era borrosa y no me deja ver, abrí el otro. Nadie... Me senté de golpe en la cama respirando agitada como si me despertara de la peor pesadilla. - _Me besó_ …- Me destapé. Me moría de calor tapada de esa manera, y más después de semejantes sensaciones provocadas por ese beso. Imaginen la cara de boba enamorada que tenía en ese instante, sonriente, sonrojada hasta los pelos, palpando la zona afectada. Apenas me había recuperado de lo anterior y ahora este torbellino de sensaciones bellas me recorría enteramente. No podía calmar mi corazón. Sentía que iba a despertar a toda la casa, o más, a todo el vecindario si dejaba que siguiera sonando con tanta fuerza. Tenía una comparsa en el corazón, y en el estómago, miles de mariposas danzando al compás. -…Que lindo…-

Me levanté. Caminé al espejo y miré mi reflejo. Todavía estaba vestida. La verdad que el traje rojo, azul y dorado me quedaba de _maravilla_ -acto fallido-, sonrió, de verdad, me quedaba muy bien. Reí por dentro, por poco y me agarraba con las manos en la masa y me había metido en la cama con todo y botas. Llevé una mano a mis labios. Aún tenía esa dulce sensación, y aunque no había correspondido estaba feliz. Pero no había forma de que él sepa que esa era yo, y por eso no podría responder, creo... Pero ahora con la última demostración de cariño estaba más que segura.

 _Cómo fue que llegamos aquí..._

 **xxXXxx**

-Fiesta de disfraces?

-Que bueno!

-Así es. Nuestro grupo lo organiza para recaudar fondos para la cena de graduación.

-Con otra fiesta?

-Claro…

-…

-Ay Ranma, por favor!

-…

-Tranquila Akane, yo le explico. Ranma, escucha. Con la venta de entradas y bebidas costeamos los gastos de la cena de graduación. La recaudación por entradas es poca, con eso nos alcanza para comprar la bebida, porque es barata si se compra al por mayor. A la bebida, le aplicamos un 250% -por lo menos- de su valor original y ganamos el dinero para pagar el salón y la comida. La escuela nos presta el gimnasio, con la condición de devolverlo entero y todo sale redondo! Todo fríamente calculado por mí, por supuesto. Entiendes?- explicó Nabiki con papeles y calculadora en mano.

-Sí, entiendo. Y por qué de disfraces?

-Es más divertido, además es para atraer gente. Escuchen esto, va a haber un premio al mejor disfraz o grupo disfrazado. Bueno, me voy, cuelguen esto en el salón. La entrada sale 500 Yenes y es el sábado que viene. Chau.

-Nos vemos luego Nabiki.

-Puedo ir de artista marcial?

-No.

-Por qué?

-Porque te tienes que disfrazar, no se puede ir de uno mismo.

-Entonces, Akane puedes ir de cocinera.

-Idiota!- Mandé a volar de un mazazo hasta la terraza a Ranma, que se alejó al grito de "Marimacho!".

. . : . .

El sábado por la mañana salí con Yuka, Sayuri y Asami. Fuimos a diferentes tiendas de disfraces para probar que ponernos. Ninguna tenía ni la menor idea de que disfrazarse. Intentamos hacerlo de Sailors Scouts pero no encontrábamos los trajes adecuados, o los habían comprado, o eran feos. Nos daban una envidia los muchachos, que habían conseguido traje de buenas a primera. Ranma, Hiroshi y Daisuke iban de mosqueteros y nosotras tal vez ni íbamos. En fin, totalmente deprimidas entramos a las tres de la tarde en la que sería nuestra última esperanza. Y como era costumbre en ese día, los disfraces de Sailors estaban alquilados, asique comenzamos a husmear en las perchas.

-Seguro que se llena se Sailors Scouts...- Se quejó Asami.

Todas reímos. Efectivamente, esa noche hubo cuatro grupos de Sailors - _un quemo!_ -.

-Una lástima… y yo que quería ver a Akane de Sailor Mercury…

-Otra vez con esa ocurrencia…

-Vamos, sos igual a Sailor Mercury, Akane!

Buscamos y buscamos por cada percha, sacamos disfraces, abrimos cajas, probamos accesorios, en fin, dimos vuelta de pies a cabeza la tienda. Al rato estábamos las cuatro mirándonos. Cleopatra, la pirata, Pocahontas y la Mujer Maravilla

-Me encanta eso, Akane.

-Sí, a mí también. Yo ya estoy lista.

-Yo también!- dijeron al unísono Asami y Yuka. Por su parte Sayuri no dejaba de mirarse

-Chicas… yo no sé… Me da vergüenza, aunque me encanta, no me voy a sentir cómoda- lloriqueaba Yasuri, nuestra Mujer Maravilla.

En un tsunami de cumplidos la convencimos de que se lo llevé y a la media hora estábamos triunfantes regresando cada una a su casa. Habíamos acordado que a las 9 de la tarde nos juntábamos en el Dojo para cambiarnos y maquillarnos e ir todas juntas, y de paso nos sumábamos a los Mosqueteros que se juntaban en casa también.

A las 9 y media de la tarde estábamos en mi habitación picando bocadillos y cotilleando sobre maquillajes, accesorios, los trajes, la fiesta, chicos y otras cosas. Nos dispusimos a cambiarnos, y notamos que el pudor de Sayuri pudo más que nuestras palabras de convencimiento. Confesó que cuando nos separamos, se había vuelto a la tienda a cambiar el traje, en realidad a buscar otro, -porque no sé que política del local no permitía devoluciones y bla, bla, bla- asique ahora lucía un hermoso traje de marinera. Asique al fin éramos una marinera, una pirata, Pocahonatas y Cleopatra. A las 10 y media nos maquillábamos y nos probamos todo tipo de accesorios complementarios a los personajes y a las 11 los muchachos ya nos esperaban para irnos. Bajamos a la planta baja y nos encontramos con los chicos. Ranma parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento, la túnica de gamuza negra sobre la camisa con volados medievales, el florete colgado de la cintura le daba un aire caballeroso, las calzas que lo hacían ver tan sexi que casi muero y el amplio sombrero de gamuza con la espectacular pluma roja. Estaba bastante impresionada. Estaba muy guapo. Por su parte creo que quedó impactado con migo, lo digo por la cara de bobo que tenía, esa cara de bobo que pone cuando está tan impresionado, que no puede desviar la vista, como si pensara que está solo en el mundo. -

 _-Fragmento extraído misteriosamente de la mente de Ranma Saotome a las 11 de la noche del sábado-_

 _-Deja de mirar… deja de mirarla… No mires más… Te está viendo… Ella ve que la estás viendo… no la mires… Que no la mires, mierda!... No puedo dejar de mirarla…-_

 _En serio. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Nunca, jamás, en mi vida la he visto con ropas que no fueran el Kimono de entrenamiento, el uniforme de la escuela o ropa informal. Es la segunda vez, después de la boda fallida, que la veo con un vestido largo. Nunca pensé que Akane pudiera verse tan femenina, tan sexi como ahora. El vestido blanco plisado, hasta arriba de las rodillas de frente y hasta los pies de atrás, que se abría debajo del pecho y dejaba ver el vientre plano y entrenado, y su ombligo, el sexi ombligo decorado con un pequeño diamante de imitación-que era de pegar, no de perforar- me está volviendo loco. En los pies, unas sandalias chatas, atadas a las piernas en zigzag casi hasta la rodilla. Los brazos descubiertos, decorados con muñequeras anchas doradas y en la mano múltiples añillos de fantasía. Y el rostro, la sombra azul y negra, que hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos marrones. El resto todo al natural. Está terriblemente hermosa esa noche._

- _No puedo dejar de mirarla…-_

 _-Fin del fragmento extraído misteriosamente de la mente de Ranma Saotome a las 11 de la noche del sábado-_

Finalmente 11 y media salimos rumbo a la escuela, Pocahontas, una Marinera, una Pirata, tres Mosqueteros y Cleopatra.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, eso por supuesto se lo atribuyo a que mi hermana Nabiki estuviera ocupada recaudando dinero en la barra, y también a que una fuerza misteriosa había corrido de Nerima a las autoproclamadas prometidas, asique no había Shampoos -que viajó a China de urgencia- o Kodachis -que en un descuido se comió uno de sus platillos con somníferos y quedó dormida- o Ukyos -que había salido una semana antes a entrenar con un gran maestro del arte de la cocina- en fin, nada para amargar mi noche, salvo cuando Ranma mandó a volar a Kuno que ya me había hartado; pero fuera de eso todo estuvo muy tranquilo, nos divertimos mucho, bailamos, bebimos, reímos, etc. Ya más tarde, cansadas nos sentamos afuera del gimnasio.

-Ya me abirrí.- dijo Sayuri.

-Yo estoy muerta. Bailé toda la noche con muchos chicos… -dijo Asami.- Pero de aquí no me mueve nadie, entendieron?

-Yo en breve me voy a casa.- dijo Yuka.

-Akane? Qué te pasa- preguntó la muy premonitoria Sayuri que me había sentido suspirar.

-Eh?... No.. Na-da…

-Vamos, que te conozco bastante bien para saber que te pasa algo.

-…

-Es por Saotome, no la sacó a bailar en toda la noche.

Todas me miraron, y yo no pude ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Ah… entonces porque no vas y lo sacas a bailar tu?- me cuestionó Asami.

-Cómo crees…? Yo no podría… es decir… yo… además, para que querría bailar con Ranma…

-Ahh, por favor. A nosotras no…- dijeron en coro.

-Vamos Akane, no te sacó los ojos en toda la noche.- Insinuó Asami

-No te puedes quedar esperando que el hombre dé el primer paso, menos si se trata de Ranma, todo sabemos que es un idiota, y sobre todo si se trata de ti, Akane.- repuso Yuka, que tenía bastante razón por cierto.

-Tengo una idea! En la cartera tengo el disfraz de Mujer Maravilla. Por qué no te cambias y lo encaras, total él no va a saber quién eres.- me propuso Sayumi.

-No… como… no podría…

Luego de 15 minutos de que me insistieran, y me insistieran y me insistieran, Yuka, la que mejor me conocía de todas dio en la tecla.

-Está bien, Akane. No quería llegar a este extremo, pero a las claras de la situación me veo obligada, por tu bien.- luego de una pausa que pareció eterna lo inevitable se hizo presente. -Te reto a besar a Ranma usando el disfraz de Mujer Maravilla. Si no lo aceptas serás una cobarde, para siempre.

-Pero porque tengo que besarlo?

-Es un reto

-Y que tiene que ver…? Si hasta hace un momento era solo un baile.

-Es un reto, he dicho. Un reto debe ser más osado.

-…

-Y bien?- Las tres me miraban atentamente, esperando la respuesta.

-Me va a reconocer... o sea, por más que me cambie de ropa, mi cara va a seguir siendo la misma, y más con tan llamativo maquillaje. Es como la tontería de Jerry Siegel que inventó que Clark Kent se saca los anteojos y se pone el traje de Superman y nadie se da cuenta. Pasa solo en la ficción.

-Para eso no hay problema, querida amiga. Como me daba vergüenza el disfraz me hice un antifaz que te tapa la mitad de la cara.- refutó sacando del bolso dichoso elemento dorado.

-Ya no hay escapatoria.- pronunció Asami mientras Yuka miraba emocionada.

-Es un RETO, Akane.

 _-Cómo fue que llegamos aquí..._

-…- Suspire. -De acuerdo, pero desaparezcan. Que Ranma no las vea. Que piense que no estamos así no puede relacionar nada con migo.- Suspire, otra vez.

Lo siguiente es de público conocimiento, lo agarré desprevenido, lo bese -impulsivamente-, y aunque él no me correspondió, de hecho ni se movió -ni me corrió, ni me siguió-, me embriagó con su sabor por completo.

Luego me retiré procurando no ser seguida, aunque fue fácil ya que el bobo se quedó congelado en el lugar.

Lo que ocurrió al otro día fue una total paradoja.

 **xxXXxx**

Yuka :

 _Y, Akane, que tal?_

Asami :

 _Akane debe seguir durmiendo todavía…_

Sayuri :

 _AKANE! Arriba_

 _Despiertaaaaa! ya es hora del almuerzo niña!_

Akane :

…

Asami :

 _Ja! Estas despierta!_

Akane :

 _mhhhh..._

Yuka :

 _No importa, aquí lo importante es: que pasó anoche?_

Asami :

 _Ranma logró verme, me preguntó por ti. Le dije que las tres ya se habían ido hacía rato. El bobo se quedó tan paralizado que no se dio cuenta que me escondí detrás de alguien. Logré escuchar que me iba a preguntar "quien es la mujer maravilla…" después se fue._

Akane :

 _No pasó nada… solo que, no sé como, me alcanzó y casi me saca la máscara pero le tiré con un gato por la cabeza y me escapé. Después apenas llegué alcancé a sacarme el maquillaje y lo escuché que venía asique me metí a la cama vestida, hasta con las botas, y me tape, CON EL ACOLCHADO, y me hice la dormida y …. Fin._

 _Nada, se fue._

 _Todavía no lo vi…_

Sayuri :

 _OH, que desilusión…_

Akane, leía el mensaje esbozando una sonrisa, - _si supieran_ -. Como cualquier mañana, se levantó, se cambió, higienizó y bajó a almorzar.

En la mesa no se habló más que de la dichosa fiesta, la recaudación, los disfraces, Cleopatra y el mosquetero.

-Akane, porque no vas a despertar a Ranma, se va a quedar sin comer.

-Kasumi, por qué tengo que ir yo siempre?

-Porque eres su prometida.

 _. . : . ._

 _-No quiero…. No lo mires, solo despiértalo y vete. Que vergüenza…_

-Ranma… te vas a quedar sin almorzar…

…Silencio…

-Ranma…-Insistió Akane, mientras asomaba la cabeza al cuarto de su mosquetero, digo prometido, comprobando que el susodicho se encontraba profundamente dormido desparramado, tal cual acostumbraba, en el futón.

-Ranma… - insistió picándole el hombro. Nada. -Ranma…- reintentó en vano, ahora le picaba una mejilla.-Ranma…- otra vez le llamó. Por dentro se moría de ganas de hacerle lo que él le hizo a en la noche. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó. -Vamos que no tengo todo el día, hombre. - comenzaba a desesperarse, ya sabía dónde terminaría el asunto. -RAAANMA!- se exaspero.

-Mñh… Akane, por qué no puedes ser linda cuando vienes a despertarme?

-Si alguna vez intentaras despertar antes, verías que diferentes son las cosas, idiota.- y se largó a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-Buen día…- murmuró para si mismo el joven artista marcial.

Al rato, 10 o 15 minutos aproximadamente, Akane se recostaba frustrada en la cama recién tendida. Ni si quiera había comenzado el día y ya se habían peleado. - _Pero es que es tan…. Tan exasperante…_ \- suspiró y cerró los ojos un minuto.

~ _Knik- Knik_ ~

-Akane, quiero hablar contigo…

 _-Ranma… El disfraz!..._

~ _Shlish_ ~

-ALTO! No entres… eh… estoy… sin ropa… ESPERA!

El chico hizo caso a la petición y esperó sentado en el tejado. Mientras tanto Akane rápidamente tomó el dichoso disfraz que aún descansaba sobre la silla, los accesorios y la máscara, y escondió todo -no muy cuidadosamente- debajo de la cama. Posteriormente, abrió la cortina, luego la ventana y salió ella misma al tejado. Se moría de los nervios con solo verle la cara.

-Quería hablar de anoche.

-…Que cosa?... _-No… no sabrás nada… verdad?-_

-Por qué hiciste eso, Akane?

El dulce rostro de la jovencita se desfiguró por completo, se puso pálida, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más y más lenta. Le sudaban las manos.

- _Que debería decir…? Que fue una apuesta, un reto…? Que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo…?-_

-Akane… nunca, nunca más, vuelvas a hacerlo…

La cabeza de Akane andaba más rápido que lo que decía el muchacho. Lo último dicho por Ranma comenzó y acabó rompiéndole el corazón. La odiaba, de seguro que la odiaba. No le había gustado nada el beso y ahora no quería verla nunca más, seguro que ahora le decía que rompería el compromiso y se iría muy muy lejos a un lugar recóndito donde jamás pudiera volver a verle la cara. Si… seguro que era eso. La despreciaba, seguro que sí. Sin querer comenzaron a escurrirse tímidas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ranma la miraba estupefacto.-Oye... A… Akane… no llores… no es para tanto…}

 _-No es para tanto… no, si me acabas de romper el corazón en pedazos…-_ Sollozó.

-No… enserio… Akane, no llores… Es que me preocupé bastante, sabes? Mira si te pasaba algo, o te secuestran o te asaltan o quien sabe… No vuelvas a irte sola… menos a esa hora de la noche… Podría haberte pasado… no se… cualquier cosa… Ya sabes, estabas…- pausa interminable -… estabas muy lin…da…

Como si de un desfibrilador se tratara, las palabras de Ranma lograron hacerle andar el corazón nuevamente. Ella lo miraba completamente boquiabierta, la cabeza ladeada y los ojos brillosos que pestañeaban no lograban entender lo que había pasado.

-Ah… es por _eso_ …

-Ahm… si... por _eso_ … Por qué llorabas si no era por _eso_?

-No… por nada… no te preocupes, no lo vuelvo a hacer. _\- Y yo que me hice toda la película… Solo estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado, por mi…_

-En fin… la pasaste bien anoche?

-Yo si… la verdad es que me divertí bastante, no sabía que se me podían dar esas cosas de las fiestas… _-Que boba… la escena que acabo de hacer…-_

 _-Un segundo…_

-Ranma… me dijiste linda?

Y ahora es cuando toca dar vuelta la tortilla. Ranma, rojo, boquiabierto, sin habla, sorprendido y acorralado, se quedó congelado cuando la chica, sonriente, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta quien sabe qué hora.

 **xxXXxx**

Hoy, como pocas veces en la vida, los estudiantes del Instituto Furinkan observaban a Akane y Ranma caminar hacia el salón. No había peleas por el amor de la chica, no Kunos obsesionados, ni Gosunkuguis embrujando a Ranma. Nada. Silencio absoluto. Murmullos, en todo caso. Muy raro.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. La hora del almuerzo llegó y Akane y sus amigas subieron a la terraza a comer, abajo había demasiadas miradas sobre la chica Tendo, las sofocaba a las cuatro. Llegando arriba, Akane, que comandaba el equipo, abrió la puerta de la terraza. A luz las cegó. Al fondo, contra la barandilla, Hiroshi, Daisuke y Ranma.

-Y Ranma, ya le has dicho a Akane lo del beso con la Mujer Maravilla…?- le dijo Hiroshi codeando al susodicho.

-Estaba bastante buena, por cierto… Que suerte tienes Ranma… Tú sabes quién era, Hiroshi? Al parecer nadie la había visto en toda la noche.- agregó Daisuke.

Las tres buenas amigas de Akane largaron una carcajada que hizo que los tres chicos voltearan a verles. Al medio de la comitiva de mujeres risueñas, una Akane roja como el tomate, miraba a un Ranma que no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a pigmentación. Pero para mayor sorpresa de él, ella no dijo nada y conduciendo previamente al grupo se sentó en el otro extremo de la terraza.

-No, no le había dicho nada.- murmuró.

-Ops… creo que he metido la pata…

-Hasta el fondo, idiota.

-Y tú qué?... que está buena?... Idiota.

-Ya basta, los dos son unos idiotas.

De reojo observé como Akane abría su pupitre y, extrañamente sigilosa, sacaba una bolsa de papel marrón. Luego se fue del salón para al rato volver acompañada de Sayuri, quien ahora traía la bolsa y la guardaba en su pupitre.

Sin darles mucha importancia seguí en mi asunto, que era… pues bueno, hacer nada, hasta que la profesora de lengua entre al salón.

Sin más demora, Hinako-sensei entro en el salón y tuvimos una clase bastante normal. Akane prestaba atención y anotaba de vez en cuando, yo no lo hacía, en cambio la miraba disimuladamente sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que me quedé dormido.

Al final la campana sonó anunciando la salida. En eso se sintió un fuerte temblor retumbar en la escuela.

-Akane, mi amor!- irrumpió Kuno en el salón. -Escapémonos juntos hacia el horizonte, para poder profesarte mi amor eterno…- vociferó mientras corría a abrazar a Akane. Por supuesto que lo intersecte antes de que llegara, de una patada en el estómago. Akane no se quedó atrás, le había hundido el puño en la cara al demente de Kuno.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

-Amor de mi vida… dejemos al tonto de Saotome con su nueva novia y seamos felices .

-QUE?- cuestionamos al unísono, Akane y yo.

-Compren, a 500 Yen la foto de Ranma con la _Mujer Maravilla_. 500 Yen. Oferta especial, solo por hoy. - apareció Nabiki por el pasillo agitando un manojo de fotos. Inmediatamente todo el salón salió corriendo detrás de ella y quedamos solos Akane, Kuno y yo.

-Akane, amada mía, aquí tienes la prueba del delito.- dijo entregándole el papel, e intentando besarla dijo. -Vámonos a recorrer el mundo juntos, tu y yo.

Entonces quedamos solo ella y yo. Ella que miraba la foto boquiabierta, y algo sonrojada. Me miró y volvió a ver la foto. Respiró, iba a decirme algo pero la corte antes.

-Oye Akane, no es lo que parece. - Le dije mientras agitaba las manos desesperadamente. Me miraba fijo. -Aclaremos algo… ella… ella me beso, ni si quiera sé quién es…-Seguía mirando fijo. -Además ni si quera me gustó.- Dije haciendo señales negativas con los brazos extendidos. -Nada de nada!

En ese momento se sintió el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose (era su corazón al romperse). Ella dejó la foto sobre el pupitre y salió corriendo del salón. Tomé mi mochila y la de Akane que en el apuro no la tomó y salí tras de ella. En la escalera me topé con varios compañeros que murmuraban lo que había pasado con las fotos de Nabiki. Venían tan distraídos que no me vieron salir del salón y me choqué con uno, tirando las dos mochilas que se abrieron en el piso desparramando útiles por todos lados. - _Demonios_ \- pensé. Me agache y junté mis cosas y posteriormente las de Akane, rápidamente metí todo dentro de las mochilas, y dentro de la de Akane me llamó la atención algo.

 _-Que hace eso ahí?... es eso que yo creo que es?... Pero porqué lo tiene Akane?_ -No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Metí la mano en la mochila y la saqué _. -Si es… Porque Akane… porque tiene eso?..._ \- Me quedé en blanco un momento procesando la información.

-Hice algo estúpido…- grité golpeándome la cabeza. Pronto me puse de pie y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras directo a la calle, debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

-Si… muy estúpido. Si estás buscando a Akane, subió.

-Tú no das favores gratis Nabiki…

-Es verdad que subió las escaleras, no sé qué le habrás hecho esta vez, pero iba bastante mal. No te preocupes, tómalo como un compensatorio por los daños morales de la foto.

Me tomó un segundo decir si creerle o no. Corrí escaleras arriba hasta la terraza, llevaba solo eso en la mano. Nunca en mi vida me había agitado tanto por tan pocos escalones. Cuando llegue y abrí a puerta tuve que parar un segundo para tomar aire. Y ahí estaba. Me miraba secándose los ojos.

-Fuiste tú…

-De que hablas…

-Eras tú…- le dije acercándome a ella- Cómo no me di cuenta antes…? Cómo no lo ví?

-No sé de qué estás hablando Ranma…- Me dijo haciendo dos o tres pasos atrás, hasta toparse con la baranda de la terraza. Sin ninguna escapatoria pude alcanzarla, y me quedé muy cerca de ella, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

-Eras la _Mujer Maravilla._

Con delicadeza le puse la máscara que traía en las manos. La miré, me miraba desorbitada, con los labios ligeramente separados. Podía percibir su respiración agitada. Me sonreí.

-De dónde sacaste eso…?

-Sabía que estabas muerta con migo.- le dije triunfante mientras le quitaba la dichosa mascara, que voló hacia la planta baja.

Antes de que pudiera objetarme algo terminé de cerrar la distancia que nos separaba. Si era ella. Esos suaves labios, los que había probado antes, esa era mi _Maravillosa_ Akane. La que amé desde que la conocí, amo aún más que antes, y amaré por el resto de mi vida, más y más, hasta que me muera.

-Yo también sabía que estabas muerto con migo, lo sé desde que me besas dormida. -Me susurró guiñándome un ojo, para después terminar con un apasionado beso, y dejarme aún más descolocado que con lo que me dijo.

. . : . .

 _Ningún favor gratis cuñadito, mañana hago una fortuna con estas fotos…_

. . : . .

Muchas gracias a todas/os por leer. Hacía mucho que no me distendía escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea que este linda la historia - se que no escribo de lo mejor - . Pero me hace bien, ojalá a ustes tambíen. Saludos :D


End file.
